


View from the Top

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Even when Carlos doesn't know who TK is, Fluff, He still knows he loves him, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Carlos wakes up from surgery and doesn’t know the beautiful man in his room is his husband.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 51
Kudos: 1137





	View from the Top

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on tumblr who asked for: 64. Are you even human? and [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent) who suggested the [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kV8KyeApBJY) of the man waking up from surgery and not knowing the pretty woman in the room is his wife.

Carlos Reyes wakes up with a pounding headache and a mouth that feels like it’s stuffed with cotton balls. He tries to open his eyes only to close them again, grimacing when a bright light above him shines into them.

“Sorry about that,” he hears to his side, there is the sound of a metal chain being pulled before the lights dim. “There, is that better?”

“Mmhmm,” he gets out, nodding his head. His movements feel slow to him, and it takes a moment for him to open his eyes once more. When he does, he takes in his surroundings, the blue-ish-grey walls of the room, the monitor next to his bed letting out a low, consistent beep, and the hard bed underneath him that is definitely not his soft, comfortable mattress.

It becomes obvious that he’s in the hospital.

He tries to shift in the bed, letting out a hiss as his right side pulls, shooting a dull ache up his flank.

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t move so much, baby.”

Carlos turns his head to the side, following the melodic voice to find the most beautiful man he’s ever seen staring at him with a pair of stunning green grey-ish eyes. “ _Wow_ ,” he breathes out in awe. “You’re gorgeous.”

He gets an amused smile in return for his comment, along with a playful roll of those spectacular eyes that are so pretty they don’t look like they can even be real.

“Are you even human?” Carlos questions, his words coming out a little slurred, and everything feels pleasantly hazy. “You’re _so_ pretty.”

The man laughs softly, and while there is a teasing smirk on his face, there’s also a soft rosy color to his cheeks that pleases Carlos. He likes knowing that he has that effect on this strange and beautiful man.

“Are you my doctor, or are you an angel?” he questions, smiling when the man shakes his head even as his blush turns pinker.

“Neither,” the man grins broadly. “I’m your _husband_.”

Carlos stares at the man before him with wide-eyes, disbelieving. “You’re _my_ husband?” he questions, his heart skipping a beat at the words. He really likes the way that sounds. “Are you serious?” he asks, looking at the man up and down. Besides the pretty eyes and prettier face, the man has a body to drool for. Fit and solid, Carlos takes in the tightness of his print shirt, the way it’s snug around his arms, showing off toned biceps and forearms. “How did I manage to snag _you_?”

The question earns him another chuckle. “You were very patient and wooed me with fantastic food and even more incredible orgasms.”

Carlos can’t help but smirk, proud of the way that sounds. “What’s your name?” he asks, and the man shakes his head, a wide grin still on his face.

“The anesthesia really did a number on you, didn’t it?” the man questions, his expression soft. “My name is TK Strand-Reyes.”

Carlos’ heart jolts behind his ribcage at the last name. “What do I call you?” he asks, knowing there's no way he just calls this perfect man by his name.

TK makes an amused noise as he takes a seat at the edge of Carlos’ bed. “Let’s see…well, you call me Tyler Kennedy when you want to tease me about my name. Baby for the day to day, and Cariño because you know how much I like it when you use Spanish on me –“

“ _Mine_?” Carlos interrupts. TK’s eyes lock on his, and the love he sees in them makes his breath catch. “Do I call you _mine_?”

TK leans over him, he touches Carlos’ temple with his left hand, and Carlos catches the glint of a simple gold band on his finger before TK runs his hand through his hair.

“ _Well,”_ TK starts, his voice a soft whisper. “Since I am yours, yes, you call me that too.”

“I love you,” Carlos whispers back.

TK grins, his eyes twinkling. “Even though you don’t have a clue who I am right now?”

Carlos nods seriously, knowing it’s true. Everything is hazy, the right side of his stomach hurts, giving him a clue as to why he’s in the hospital in the first place, and he might not know TK Strand-Reyes right now, but he _knows_ he loves him. “Yes, I have never loved anything more than I love you.”

TK’s expression goes incredibly soft. “Leave it to you to not remember me, or even being married, but you remember part of your wedding vows,” TK says, making a sound with affection. “I love you too.”

Carlos grins, happy and in love. He tugs on TK’s wrist, and TK goes with it easily.

He brushes his lips against Carlos’, once, twice, smiling against his mouth when Carlos lets out a whine before taking his bottom lip between his. The kiss TK gives him is sweet and a little dirty as he slips his tongue into Carlos’ mouth. It leaves Carlos panting, his body reacting to the teasing.

“I love you,” TK says again, his face inches away from Carlos’. “But I’m going to give you _so_ much shit when the drugs they have you on wear off, and you realize that you forgot who I am.”

TK pulls back, his eyes dancing.

“I’m going to tell _everyone_ ,” he promises him. “Michelle and Judd are never going to let you live it down. I can’t wait.”

Carlos’ isn’t sure who Michelle and Judd are at the moment, but if them teasing him makes TK this happy, he’ll gladly take the ribbing.

After all, TK is _his_ , and it’s his job as TK’s husband to keep him happy.


End file.
